


Explosive

by smarieg00



Series: LadyNoir July 2k17 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LadyNoir July 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: If I had to explain my relationship with Chat in one word, it would be explosive: the way it started, the way it spread, and the way it ended.





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> July 3rd prompt: Explosive

If I had to explain my relationship with Chat in one word, it would be explosive: the way it started, the way it spread, and the way it ended. 

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir and I were sitting on the roof of a building not far from the Eiffel Tower after our patrol one night and decided to play truth or dare. For two people who couldn't really share much about our lives, it might not have been the best idea. 

“Truth or dare, bug.”

“Truth.”

“Tell me a secret.”

I sighed. “I'm not telling who I am Chat. You know how I feel about our identities.”

“I know. That's not what I meant. I just- You're my best friend, but I don't know anything about you.”

I took a minute to think. What could I tell him that wouldn't risk my identity?

“I think croissant are overrated. They're good but overrated.”

I watched as the shock spread across his face. 

“Those are slanderous words, LB, but I want to know something that means something. You know?”

Then it hit me. It was like someone had started a fire in me and my heart was full of gunpowder. 

“I love you.” It came out as a whisper and wasn't sure if he had heard it. Was I sure though? Was I in love with him?

“I love you.” Louder this time, with more certainty. Yes. I was in love with this boy. It felt like this had come out of nowhere but if I searched I would see that they've been there all along. 

A smile spread across my face. “I love you.”

Chat’s face was still filled with shock, but I didn't miss the little smile. 

“I-”

He had probably been waiting for this moment forever, but the poor cat didn't have any words. 

“Truth or dare, Chaton.”

“Dare,” he croaked. 

I leaned forward onto my hands so that our noses were only a few inches apart. 

“Kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir and I decided to keep our relationship from the media, but a few weeks later I found out that we hadn't been as careful as we thought we were. 

I walked into class, a few minutes early for once in my life, and Alya immediately called out to me. 

“Where were you last night, girl? I called you like ten times.”

I had been out with Chat and then fallen asleep right when I got home, but she couldn't know that first part. 

“I was asleep.”

I sat down in my seat next to her. 

“Okay, well look at this.” Alya turned her phone toward me, to show a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. “Ladynoir is real!!”

Shit. 

“I posted this on the Ladyblog last night, and it's all over the news now.”

Shit. 

“They're my otp, after you and Adrien of course.”

Our love had exploded all over the internet. There were the shippers that were all excited for us. There were people who criticized us saying that we should focus more on defeating Hawkmoth, and there those who were sad because they wanted to be with us. 

“I call you and Adrien Adrienette. Someday you two will get together. ”

Alya kept talking until the bell rang and class started, but I didn't really hear her. 

I had to get in contact with Chat Noir. I didn't know what we could really do about this. We couldn't claim that it was anything else; The picture was definitely a kiss. It actually wasn't a bad photo. The sun was setting behind us, creating perfect silhouettes. Chat’s tail wound around our legs, and his ears stuck up above him. I was gonna have to find that picture and save it. 

Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. No more hiding. This could be good. 

 

* * *

 

And things were good, for a long time. Gradually our fist bumps turned it quick kisses. We began to communicate even better and work together better. Really, everything was better. 

Our last day together had started the same as any other. I woke up, went to school, and came home. Then I got an alert of an Akuma. I transformed and made my way toward the attack. 

The Akuma was standing in the middle of the park, but no one else was around. The terrain had been wrecked, and the surrounding buildings had been damaged too. 

“I know you're here somewhere Chat Noir!” The Akuma turned in place, searching. 

I hid out of sight and called Chat. 

“Ladybug!” He looked relieved to see me. “Where are you?”

“I just got here. What happened?”

“He throws small explosives. I had to get all the civilians out. I'm on my way back now.”

I peeked around the corner. “Okay. I'm gonna see if I can find where the Akuma is.”

“Wait! Don't get near him LB. He's lethal.”

“We're gonna have to get close eventually.”

He sighed. “I know. Just wait for me. Please.”

“Okay. I'll see you soon.” I hung up. 

I couldn't just stand there though, so I continued to sneak peeks at the Akuma trying to find places the Akuma could be hiding. 

By the time Chat got there I had figured out that the Akuma was in the bracelet. 

We used the same plan as usual. Chat distracts while I go in for the Akuma. 

Everything was good until it all turned bad. 

One second I had the bracelet in my hand. We had won! I would use the miraculous cure and the park would be fixed. Everything would be as it was. 

But the next second, as I broke the bracelet, I saw that my loss would be greater than the win. The last explosion was right under Chat’s feet. 

“Chat!”

I turned away. I had to fix this. The cure would help him, right? Desperate to have everything be okay I used the cure and watched the park’s landscape change back. I watched the buildings stand back up. 

I watched as the love of my life continued to die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
